


Power&Gold

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Relationship Study, This is my first crack at these two so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick study of one Captain Flint, one John Silver, and some of the finer details of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power&Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this my first foray into the Black Sails fandom so please be gentle with me. I'm just kinda trying my hand at Flint/Silver since I love them and there's so little material for them. If you like this little piece, I'll have a short story finished within the next few days, so keep an eye out for that.

They weren't so much opposing forces as they were different pieces on a chess board, Flint and Silver. Only the board was broken and there were too many other pieces on it, too many players involved. Flint was the white king, though it was always a question of whether or not the other whites were under his control or not, and Silver...Well, Silver wasn't even a chess piece but a chip from some long lost checkers match, playing the wrong game on the wrong board by his own admission.

They shouldn't be allied, by all means, but it just so happens that they're pointed in the same direction, towards the same goal, and at the moment its the strongest bond they need. Because loyalty to a cause or person is overrated anyways, in Flint's eye. He's never met a loyal man who hasn't turned on him, but Silver doesn't pretend to be loyal, he doesn't maraude under the guise of a white chess piece. He's loyal only to himself and his survival and he makes it a well known fact. The only reason he's helping Flint at all anymore is because Flint is the only man ambitious enough to get him what he wants, and Flint likes that. He can count on selfishness, he can rely on greed. Loyalty is a palsy, breakable thing in the face of man's greatest vices and while he wouldn't gladly welcome more men like Silver, all too sharp, too intelligent for their own goods, he can at least make use of the man himself while he's around to be made used of.

So they forge ahead, white king and misplaced chip, and they've got their eyes on gold and one hand on each other's shoulders, not for support but to make sure the other can't slip around behind him and plant a knife through his ribs, just to be safe. There's no trust between them, no affection of any kind, and if you held Flint to gunpoint he would never confess his faint and begrudging admiration for the man. Silver would admit that and more, but it'd be impossible to tell what's lies and what's truth.

The other white pieces filter in and out around them, sometimes assisting sometimes halting, and beyond them are all the other players and their pieces as well, doing a complicated dance of one-uping as power passes from one set of hands to another and then another. Its a dangerous game they're playing, one where the losers get things worse than death and the winners might not really be winners after all. And all for the sake of being rich, free men. But what, in life, could be greater than that?

Sometimes, Flint indulges himself and imagines the havoc he and Silver could wreak if ever their desires matched up again. Its usually when they're fucking, because those desires are certainly similar enough, when Silver is all taught, sweaty muscles, not completely tanned by the sun yet, when he's not quite begging for more, not quite demanding less, playing their tug and give power play that they've established even when Flint is slamming into him from behind and biting curses into the curves of his shoulders.If he could break Silver down completely, learn to control him, they'd be a force to be reckoned with, but he's sure the man is probably thinking the same thing about him. Because that's the only way they could ever _truly_ be allied, is if one is under the other's complete control, and Flint likes to think because _he_ fucks _Silver_ , it would be him. But he knows better than that. Fucking the man might give Flint a physical upper hand on him (and really, when doesn't he have that already?) but Silver is wily and cunning and having Flint's cock up his ass means nothing to him but a bit of fun and pleasure. There's no dominance there, because Silver doesn't allow himself to be dominated, only allows others to think that they have as it suits him. It took Flint a long time to learn that, that even when Silver is being knocked to the deck and spat upon, he's still in control. Its why they can't work together. They're both in control. So his indulgent thoughts remain nothing but that, because in the end, they are, ultimately a white king and a misplaced chip, dominating a broken board side by side, each after the same thing, power and gold, nothing more. 


End file.
